


The Two Dancing Queens

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kisses Bingo, Study Date, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: "Deryn didn't feel the slightest desire to attend the Christmas ball, but she wanted to make Sansa smile—and she succeeded."Or, Sansa has horrible taste in boys but excellent taste in girls.
Relationships: Deryn Sharp/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	The Two Dancing Queens

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I have a thing for small fandoms and rare pairs.

Deryn didn't feel the slightest desire to attend the Christmas ball.

"I don't want to parade around like a fluffy muffin," she told Alek just a day ago, probably breaking the boy's soft Hufflepuff heart, but— well, what she said. Puffed sleeve dresses might be any girl's dreams, but not Deryn's. Also, any girl would be happy to go with Alek, but he was Deryn's best friend, and one shouldn't go with their best friend to a levitating candle filled, pinetree scented, possibly very romantic event.

But Sansa wasn't Deryn's friend at all; they just worked at the same table at Potions class. The fifth year Gryffindors shared most of their classes with the Hufflepuffs, much to Deryn's and Alek's mutual joy, but of course they had to end up with the Slytherins for Potions. Ugh, _really_.

Although Sansa wasn't so bad, apart from her horrible taste in boys—she had a kind heart and her naivity was almost charming. Much better company than her nasty classmates, in Deryn's opinion. Especially Joffrey Baratheon. Deryn never understood why Sansa kept falling for Joffrey's lies, and she wasn't surprised at all when Sansa turned up in the library for their study date with red-rimmed eyes and sniffling.

Originally, they had planned to do their Potions homework together (or more like, Sansa had offered to help Deryn with it), but then Sansa ended up spilling tears over her parchment and Deryn awkwardly suggested to spill the contents of her heart instead. So, instead of the ingredients of the Volubilis Potion, she learnt that Joffrey had ditched Sansa for Margaery Tyrell, and Sansa couldn't even blame him because Margaery was always so nice, but now Sansa couldn't go to the ball, booho. That was where Deryn's life was now—Christmas ball gossip and heartbreak over stupid boys.

Clearly, she could take a lot, but this was beyond bearable.

"Barking spiders, I'll take you to the ball, just stop crying, please."

Sansa wiped her eyes and face with a handkerchief before elegantly blowing her nose. "That's very kind of you, but you can't."

"Says who?"

"Two girls don't go together to the ball in Hogwarts. It would be... unusual."

"It would be fun." Deryn shrugged. "As long as I get to wear trousers, I'll even dance with you."

Deryn didn't feel the slightest desire to attend the Christmas ball, but she wanted to make Sansa smile—and she succeeded.

"Thank you, Deryn. You're so nice."

Her smile was so warm and radiant that Deryn felt that giving up her principles was absolutely worth it.

Then Sansa leant forward and placed a shy kiss on her cheek, which didn't make Deryn blush furiously, not at all. Nor did it send her stumbling through corridors an hour later, Potions homework now done and pale cheeks still tinged with pink, until she ran into just the person she needed right now.

"Alek. Please. You must teach me to dance."


End file.
